The Masked Dragon Part Four
WARNING: This part contains violence and gore. Keep in mind when reading. Wings of Fire The Masked Dragon PART 4 * by RhynoBullraq, Aug 13, 2017, 1:11:59 PM * Literature / Fan Fiction / Fantasy Written by: RhynoBullraq Edited by: A.T. Peluso Based on the World and Characters created by Tui T. Sutherland '' '''Chapter 5: Jackelot ' The next couple of nights, Jackelot followed Eranomous and his group from a distance. The deformed SkyWing was traveling with his brother, Skylis, a small black SeaWing, and a sparkly white IceWing with an extra horn protruding from her forehead. It was blatantly obvious to him why they were in the Weirdling Tower. Jackelot couldn't help wondering which of these two dragons came up with the escape plan. By the time the sun was rising, Jackelot spied as the group settled down at another Path of Peace landmark. It was a small oasis with two palm trees leaning in an X formation. As he watched, the young SandWing couldn't help remembering being in that same oasis in a distant memory. His Mother was leaning her long swan like neck over the pond for a drink as his Father sat by the trees reading over an important scroll. It was a warm memory. Jackelot curled himself up comfortably in the sand, the cold wind blowing against the scales on his wings. As he closed his eyes, he thought of what his Father told him of the Beast of Hatred. He had explained that he found the prophetic scroll in the same strange place that he found a dragon he called the Vehement. Suddenly Jackelot’s head shot up, The Vehement!? He remembered his Father explaining that the Vehement had special abilities and was the one who created the Beast in the prophecy. They would be the one to kill it as well. Adenium had told him that the Vehement had an extra horn that grew from her forehead. It was what made her visually different from other IceWings. How hadn't it occurred to him sooner? The IceWing traveling with Eranomous was the Vehement's daughter, Krona. He had met her when he visited the Peacewing’s headquarters all those years ago, but her father, Norse, hid her after the Vehement Gailra died. The Vehement and the Beast of Hatred traveling together!? What am I supposed to do... what would Father want me to do?' '' Jackelot shook his head with a small sigh and settled back down. He knew he couldn't do anything right now. '''This must be destiny... The thought drifted in his mind as he pulled his hood more overhead to block the coming sun. Finally he’d let his mind and body rest. When he awoke the sun was glaring down on him and his body felt a little overheated. He knew it would be impossible to get back to sleep now. Jackelot pulled himself from the sand with a yawn and slight stretch. The SandWing sluggishly dragged his heavy body up the hill to peer over at the oasis. His blood ran cold the moment he peeked over the dune, however. A group of SandWings wearing bone necklaces were making their way over to the sleeping group. ' Oh no… They're from BlackTalon Pass! Those disgusting excuses for Outclaws are gonna kill them! But I can't jump down there or they'll kill me too!' ''Jackelot felt himself beginning to panic. '''Calm down Jack... They won't kill them immediately. ' He reminded himself. '' 'They'll put them in their prison first. I can figure out a way to get them out.' He knew that was his best chance, anything else would be suicide. Jackelot watched as each dragon got beat over the head, tied up, and lifted off toward BlackTalon Pass. Jackelot quickly undressed and folded his robes and armor into his empty satchel; Surely they would attract too much attention. When he finished packing his bag, he made his way toward the town. As he casually approached, Jackelot heard a voice call out to him. "Jack!" Jackelot's ears perked and his heart jumped. '''Crim!?' ''When he turned around he saw the SkyWing gliding down with a large bag over her shoulder. The young SandWing couldn't believe his eyes. What was she doing here and how did she find him? "What are you doing here!?" Jackelot swiftly pounced on her as she touched down, spreading his wings trying to block the SkyWing from any curious eyes. "You can't be here!" Crimson looked at him innocently."I got the feeling you needed help...so here I am." Jackelot looked away from her feeling himself blush. "Crim, you can't be here...these Outclaw wannabes typically eat other tribe dragons." "But I found out that Skylis and Earthquake left, I think they were going to help..." She stopped seemingly reading his 'I already know that' expression. "They found him already!? That's great! " Jackelot growled quietly to himself and lashed his tail. Why did he have to find her so adorable? The young SandWing sighed, still unable to look at her straight. "Yeah and Earthquake is dead because of it." Crimson's eyes widened as she gasped. "What...how?" Jackelot twisted his head to look back at the town and then back at her. "Other dragons...What else?" "Wait...where is Eranomous?" Crimson looked like she was seriously concerned for the deformed dragon. She always cared for others, she was what a Peacewing should be; a dragon who cared about others above herself…not a dragon who schemes in the background. Jackelot stepped away from Crimson, letting her go, and turned toward the town. "He's been captured and brought here...if I don't find a way to get him out...He'll be lunch for the creep who runs this town." Crimson got up dusting herself off. "Then let me help you, Jack. Look I brought plenty of cacti...maybe we can blow him out." She stepped in front of him just inches from his face, locking eyes with him. "Please Jack, either you agree or I do this by myself." The passion burned in her eyes again and Jackelot couldn't say no. Jackelot groaned breaking her gaze. "Fine, you might be helpful here...but then you go straight back home, deal." The SkyWing thought for a moment, her tail lining circles in the sand. "Hmmm, ok we’ll see." That was good enough for now he'd already kept Eranomous waiting for too long. "Alright, stay right next to me. If anyone questions you..." "Why would they question me if I'm with you?" She asked turning toward the town, ready to go. "Besides Jack, I practically dodge danger every day at the palace; from secretly releasing prisoners all the way to dodging Peril's firescales while going down the hall." Jackelot raised a brow. "Peril? Firescales? " Crimson smiled broadly. "She is a story for another time, Jack. Now what are we waiting for?" The SandWing couldn't help but love her confidence, even if he feared it would be the death of her. "Fine, just stay near me...unless I say so." Both dragonets made their way into the busy streets, weaving through the large crowds Jackelot had gotten used to; but he couldn't help but feel more anxious this time. He never wanted to bring Crimson into such a sick and dangerous place because if anything bad happened to her because of him, he knew he'd never forgive himself. Further ahead Jackelot spotted the Agony Twins, Famine's left and right claws. He knew if they saw Crimson they'd surely want to eat her. From Jackelot's many trips here, he had learned much of the towns so called hierarchy. Famine got first choice of everything presented to him. For the most part the large cur had become lazy with his position; beheading and eating any dragon who does him wrong. But the Agony Twins were his extended claws, eyes, and ears. They slithered the streets together, stealing whatever they wanted and causing conflicts with dragons that looked at them wrong. They were nearly untouchable, complain at them or touch one of them and you got a personal escort straight to Famine himself and that never ended well. Jackelot couldn't risk it. "Crim, left." The deformed SandWing broke down a small alleyway that several homeless dragons seemed to be sleeping in. He quickly glanced back to see Crimson was still right on his tail. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Just watch your step past these guys." Crimson nodded, seeming very alert. As they continued down the alley, Jackelot realized that he had never actually been to the prison before. Luckily for him, he had seen Morbid's blueprints of it, so he knew what to look for. The Dragonets twisted through the maze like streets past open homes that brought a plethora of unique smells, from cooked herbs and spices to burning incense. The smells calmed his nerves. A few, maybe one year old, SandWing dragonets wrestled near one of the homes as a much larger SandWing watched them silently from the doorway. Jackelot heard Crimson gasp quietly. When he twisted his head around to look at her, her eyes were sad and fixated on the little dragonets. '''She's probably horrified that families raise dragonets here. Should I feel that way?' Jackelot slowed his pace till he was next to her. The young SandWing nudged her gently to get her attention, then whispered. "It's ok Crim, I'm sure they'll be fine." Crimson met his gaze, small tears in her eyes. "They should be at one of the towns the Peacewings have formed up...they shouldn't have to grow up in a place like this." "But that's not up to us, Crim." Jackelot wrapped his tail around hers tightly. She shook her head in disagreement. "It is up to us, freeing dragons from cages and helping those who can't help themselves no matter the tribe. It's what being a Peacewing is all about. " Jackelot looked to the sand. "Crim we can't risk it..." Suddenly he felt her tail pull away from his. Crim... Never once in their entire lives had she ever pulled away from him. He couldn't lie to himself... it stung. That’s when Jackelot realized that the SkyWing was no longer at his side. Oh no, Crimson!’'' Jackelot looked to the home they had just passed. Crimson was already by the SandWing that was watching the dragonets play and seemed to be talking to him. The young SandWing's heart dropped. '''She's going to get herself killed! Jackelot took a step forward but he froze for a moment taking in the scene. The SandWing she spoke to had his ears perked and he looked, almost thankful. He saw the SandWing nodding and asking a couple questions. Part of Jackelot's mind thought of how bad this could turn out, this SandWing could easily just go to where ever Crimson points him to and kill everyone there to feed Famine. But the other part of him saw something in his dark obsidian eyes… a glint of hope. A hope that warmed Jackelot's heart. This dragon may not have known he had different options then settling in this provincial town. Now, because of Crimson, maybe his family had a chance for something better. The large SandWing thanked her and called his children inside. He seemed to ask her one more question before closing the door. Jackelot watched silently as Crimson walked back over, smiling to herself. It wasn’t the 'ha ha I proved you wrong' sort of way that she had when they were young. Her smile was that of a selfless dragon. Crimson bumped his shoulder and continued down the street. "You coming, Jack?" Jackelot matched her speed feeling sheepish. He had never thought of helping anyone here before. He had always just accepted that the dragons here were a lost cause, but Crimson was too stubborn to take no for an answer; that was something he always admired about her, except when he was on the receiving end. Jackelot cleared his throat and finally spoke up. "So...what happened?” "I told him of one of the Peacewing's towns south west of here and that it would be a safer place to live and raise dragonets. Honestly, I think he was waiting for an opportunity like this...He just didn't know what to do on his own, you know." Jackelot peaked her way, noticing her eyes on him. He glanced back to his claws. "He could've killed you..." He said unenthusiastically, slumping his shoulders. Crimson laughed. "Some things are worth that risk. Besides..." She nudged him and wrapped her tail around his. "Don't you think I worry about that with you too?" Jackelot felt his heart flutter; he couldn't find the words to respond to that. Crimson chortled, making him blush even more. "Come on, let's find where they took Eranomous.” She worries about me like that?' The thought echoed in his mind over and over again as they continued forward. The two walked the maze like streets until they found what appeared to be the back wall of the prison. The building wasn't very large, but it looked pretty sturdy. The only thing on this side of the structure was a small barred window. Jackelot slowly approached the window, raising an ear; He could easily make out several voices from within. The first voice he knew all too well, it was his favorite dragon, ''Skylis. “Krona... I don't like this either... but... he wants to make up for what happened.” '''Krona...The Vehement's daughter... Krona groaned and audibly thrashed her tail in annoyance. "Excuse me that I don't exactly have faith in Eranomous, Red! I mean we did kinda just get captured by cannibals because of him." Another voiced sighed, this one sounded oddly confident but a little rough. "Krona was it? Please watch where you swing that sharp tail of yours... also I couldn't help but notice your disdain for Outclaws because of these cretins, but these aren't the original Outclaws you know..." Krona snorted before then being followed by a squeaky voice chirping up. "I wonder if Era will convince Morbid to help us." '' '' Jackelot’s eyes widened in surprise,'' 'Eranomous is with Morbid!? I need to get to him and see what's going on there...but I...I can't risk running into the Twins with Crimson. Plus she probably will want to save the rest of Era's friends as well...so...I'll give her a task here.' Jackelot stepped away from the wall lowering his voice. "Alright...Eranomous is with Morbid...so I'm going to check on him. While I do that-" Crimson cut him off, seemingly reading his mind. "I'll set up explosives here and wait for your signal." Jackelot looked at her in astonishment. "How did you...?" She shrugged with a wink and a smile. "Saving dragons is my thing. I mean, what else am I gonna do with all this dangerous cargo?" The SandWing smiled and nodded back at her. "Good luck and don't get seen." Jackelot couldn't believe how easy that was. There wasn't any negotiating. No sighs or groans. Just agreement. '''Oh Crim...I wish I deserved you.' Jackelot briskly made his way through the alleys, back to the market. As he pushed his way through the crowd Jackelot wondered how he was going to handle this. He thought about going in and just explaining to Morbid that he needed his help. What were the odds of Eranomous recognizing him without the eerie getup? However… perhaps that was too risky. If he did recognize him...Eranomous might try to kill him. That thought scared him. As he moved, the young SandWing thought of Crimson's words, Some things are worth that risk...yeah...I'll risk it. Jackelot got over to the small alley that led to Morbid's tent, but before he could go down it he noticed Famine among a crowd of other SandWings, seemingly being worshipped. Jackelot rolled his eyes. He couldn't understand how others could praise such a brutal tyrant. The young SandWing continued down the alley and made his way over to the tent he was so familiar with. He stopped in front of it, hearing the familiar voices of Morbid and Eranomous conversing. Eranomous' words sent odd tingles of fear through his legs. "This dragon killed my Mother..." "He what!?" Morbid exclaimed."Eleanor is... your Mother is dead!?" Jackelot couldn't move. Was Morbid friends with Alter and Eleanor? Oh no... Eranomous continued. "I didn't know if I imagined the Masked Dragon... but this proves it.” He paused for a moment. “Morbid I need to know who this dragon is." Jackelot shook his head in denial. This can't be happening... "I already told you I don't know his name... BUT he should actually be here any day now! You see... I just finished that hammer slash axe thing the other day. He might be a paying customer, but I promise you... I won't stand for my creations being used to kill my friends!" Morbid sounded upset. Jackelot had never heard him like this. Was he dead to the inventor now? ...He won't stand for it...So…Morbid feels more for Eranomous than me... Just like that, he'd never be able to set foot in his tent ever again. Jackelot felt his chest tighten and heart quicken. Tears began to fill his eyes, but more than that he felt his anger begin to boil. I must've never meant anything to him! In his rage Jackelot rushed back down the alley and straight to Famine. "Famine! Morbid is a Peacewing and has been letting prisoners free! I just overheard him talking to that deformed SkyWing about-" Before he could finish Famine's face turned into a menacing scowl and he pushed his way past his adoring worshippers, barking orders to his close by goons. "All of you with me, I’ve had it with that worm!" And in a blink, Famine and the others disappeared down the alley. As he stood there huffing through his emotions, Jackelot felt his claws become numb as his actions began to sink in. Slowly he became less tense as his eyes widened. What did I just do... He had just damned the Inventor, and possibly Eranomous, to a painful death, and for what? The young SandWing had never felt such strong regret. I just killed Morbid... He wished he could take it back, his mind spun and tortured him with memories of the past. The late nights talking over his designs, the way he could always make him smile just by being his awkward, kooky self. The friendship he thought they shared. It was all gone now. Jackelot threw his head down, tears streaming down his cheeks, body shaking. Who's going to save the prisoners here now? I just killed them all too...What have I done!? Jackelot felt the weight of his actions crushing him and suddenly he heard Morbid begin screaming out in pain. Jackelot desperately covered his ears. I'm so sorry! Morbid...I'm so so sorry... He couldn't stop his sobs and even through his talons he could hear his friend’s painful cries abruptly stop. After a moment passed, Eranomous was dragged from the alley screaming in fear, still calling out to Morbid. Jackelot couldn't bear to look at him, he felt like a monster. A small voice in his mind spoke up, He's being taken to his cell...now is the time to save him. He knew he had to act now, before it was too late. The young SandWing shook his scales off, wiped his eyes, and lifted himself into the sky. I need to get to Crim, now! Jackelot flapped his wings hard and fast until he spotted the prison. He could see the guards almost there still dragging the poor SkyWing. Jackelot darted down to the alley below where Crimson was waiting for him. She let out a little surprised yelp. "Jack you're back!" She noticed his tears and tilted her head looking concerned. "What happened?" He shook his head. "Not now." Jackelot examined the wall seeing a couple cacti hanging from the bars of the window, he also noticed a couple strings leading to the roof and around the building. He couldn't help being surprised by how well she placed them without being seen. "Good, when Era gets inside, light the roof and these ones that go around to the front and then light these ones. Once you light these we are going to take to the sky, but we gotta drop the remaining cacti around town to distract the guards from here… And just keep flying...don't worry if you lose sight of me. Just out fly anyone who chases you, because they will chase you." Before she could respond, they heard the prison door open and slam shut abruptly. "Now, Crim!" Crimson lit the fuses as instructed and as expected, the roof exploded followed by the front door. Crimson then lit the final fuse and they both lifted into the sky. Crimson carefully pulled several cacti from her bag and then tossed the bag his way. "Be careful Jack!" The two broke off from each other and began strategically lighting and dropping cacti where dragons had already cleared out. Before he knew it, dozens of dragons were in the air panicking with their belongings or with weapons drawn. Jackelot glanced over to the prison first spotting Krona, Skylis, and a black SandWing weaving their way to the edge of town. Where is Eranomous!?' ''The SandWing twisted around in the chaos suddenly spotting the deformed SkyWing running with the little black SeaWing close behind. '''Oh good you're still alive...now get out of there. Jackelot then spotted Crimson disappearing into the clouds above. Good just keep going Crim. No SandWing will ever be able to keep up with you. Jackelot knew that was his cue to escape as well. So he turned to the horizon and didn't look back. ~~~~~~~~ Chapter 6: Jackelot ''' It was a new day, but Jackelot hated it already. Despite wearing his many layers again, he had a chill in his lungs and snow between his claws freezing him to his bones. His Father had always told him how important it was for him to walk this part of the path, something about an animus spell that kills anything that wasn't IceWing or something. Jackelot wasn't sure how much he believed it before, but with the Beast of Hatred existing along with proof of a Vehement walking around, he figured it was probably safer to heed his warning and just walk the path. As he continued, Jackelot wondered how this would all end. He knew Eranomous and his friends wouldn't find anything when they got to the old Peacewings base, so he figured he'd take them out there. '''He's gotta awaken after that... He threw his head down with a sigh. Then Father will finally be proud of me. Suddenly Jackelot heard what sounded like Crimson calling for him on the wind. But that was impossible how would she have found him again? When the young SandWing looked back over his shoulder, he spotted her red scales, bright against the white snow. "Crim!?" Jackelot couldn't believe it. Why is she here!? Hasn't she helped enough...I can't do this if she's here. Crimson glided down, catching her breath. "Jack, there you are...they're on the Path of Peace aren't they! I recognize this-" She suddenly stopped, eyes locked on his bladed tail. "No...Jackelot...you're going to kill them aren't you?" Jackelot hid his tail under his cloak and huffed. "You shouldn't be here Crim...Just go home." Crimson took a step forward shaking her head. "Why are you doing this Jack? You don't have to...I'm begging you-" "Just stop, Crim." Jackelot snapped slamming a talon down, feeling his temper rise. "This isn't up to either of us! This is what I have to do for the Peacewings whether I like it or not! I don't have a choice my Father-" Crimson raised her voice above his. "That's not what the Peacewings are, Jack!" “The PeaceWings were never really about Peace, Crim!” Jackelot couldn't hold his Father's secrets in any longer. "Wanna know how I know? Because my Father made them so he could be idolized and have control over the poor dragons who are too stupid to see the reality of this world and the dragons who live in it! And- and... change is a joke! Change is simply conforming to those stronger than you!" Crimson scoffed, looking obviously offended, "Jackelot... do you really think everyone is too stupid to see the world the way it really is? ...Do you really think I don't see how... how evil your Father is!?” As Crimson snapped back, tears threatened to fall from her eyes, “ He disfigured you to use you like a tool... and you just let him! Even now when he's not here, you act like you don't have control of yourself. You're lucky I'm your friend... because. .. because..." "I don't need your friendship, Crim! I never did!" Jackelot lashed viciously with a snarl. As soon as he spoke, he instantly regretted his words. Crimson took a few steps back, hurt written across her face and the tears finally streaming down her cheeks. She shook her head, seemingly just as shocked at what he’d said as he was. As Jackelot watched her tears stain across her scales he felt his own claws tear his heart in half. Why did I say that... How could I ever say that to her... No part of that is true... I just wanted her to leave… so she wouldn’t get hurt…’'' Opening his mouth to say something, Jackelot started towards her, but Crimson quickly turned away. “The only stupid one is you…” Her voice was quiet and shaky. She took to the sky in an instant, quickly disappearing from view in the cold, bare landscape. He stood there frozen in place, his body completely numb all over. After standing there for a moment, however, his emotions erupted into chaos. Jackelot roared and slashed at the ground, cursing the air around him in fury and loath. It wasn’t a question anymore, he now knew for a fact that he hated himself. Ever since he watched his mother die in front of him and he sat there powerlessly watching, he hated himself. He didn't deserve love of any kind and he didn't deserve the hope that Crimson gave him. Jackelot Just wanted this to be over, so he decided he would beat them to the base. As he lifted into the sky, no longer caring if an Animus spell struck him down, Jackelot had his mind set. He was finishing this. He flew quickly, heading straight towards the location of the old base in the mountains. When Jackelot arrived at the base's entrance he could feel his wings shivering. The young SandWing entered to cave and quickly saw something he didn't expect, an IceWing sleeping soundly covered in a dark cloak. This wasn't just any IceWing either. Judging by the cloak, this was Norse, the missing and shamed Peacewing tribe leader who hid his daughter away. His Father openly spoke of his disdain for this particular IceWing. 'He's been here all along!? Great... he may complicate things.’ Jackelot rolled his eyes, he’d had enough of this day; the SandWing stomped out of the cave feeling mentally exhausted. He needed to rest, so Jackelot headed a bit down the mountain until he found a small cave that kept the wind out relatively well. Jackelot lay down against the cold stone and closed his eyes, his mind filled with Crimson the whole time. When Jackelot awoke, he could hear the weather had picked up dramatically. The SandWing picked himself off the freezing cold floor with a shiver. Everything was numb, the Ice Kingdom was just too cold for him. '''Once this is all over... I am never coming back to this freezing wasteland. Jackelot pulled his mask from his satchel and slipped it on. He hoped the mask might protect him from the cold wind, but he honestly had his doubts. Reluctantly, The Masked SandWing left the cave into the building blizzard and headed toward the old Peacewings base. He didn't want to risk running into Norse again at the main entrance so he lifted off into the rabid winds. Jackelot knew the base must have multiple entrances, so he fought the winds as hard as he could until he spotted what he was looking for. A balcony. The SandWing tilted his wings for the descent, not anticipating the sudden wind shift. The wind flipped Jackelot back, slamming him into the hard mountain wall. Jackelot gasped for air as he tumbled onto the balcony ungracefully. Jackelot shook his head getting a hold of his bearings. He could hear Crimson laughing at him in his head, but it sounded more twisted. Jackelot snarled and slashed his talons across the stone. Stupid wind! Stupid balcony! As the young SandWing stepped into the cave it was still cold and the only things before him were two hallways, one right and one left. Down the one on his right he could hear voices echoing from further down. Jackelot's eyes widened and he quickly lowered himself to the ground. Are they already here? He slowly crept his way down the hall. As he got closer he could hear Krona, her voice filled with angry. "...I can't tell you how much I've been through because of you... sheesh, did you ever plan on coming back?" She must be talking to her Father.' ''Jackelot lowered closer to the ground as he continued to slink along. Someone else spoke next, a deeper voice that was undoubtedly Norse sighing. "I don't know, Krona... part of me always just assumed you would be better off without me...” "Wow... thanks..." Krona quickly growled followed by, Jackelot could only assume, was her claws clicking on the stone. She suddenly stopped and let out a small pained sound. "Ahh... no! Weed!? No, no, no...." Then Jackelot heard Eranomous speak up, his voice was shaky. "No... no Krona... no don't say it please... Weed’s okay... right...? Please say she’s okay!" "Weed... she's…" Krona paused for a moment."...but it's weird... I can't see her life..." '' '' '''The Vehement sight of the dead...that's how she knows she's dead...how strange. "No... she can’t be dead…" Eranomous sobbed emotionally. "How, Dustdevil was gonna save her!” That’s when Jackelot heard the sudden movement of a dragon rushing his way. In a panic, Jackelot froze, holding his breath. He watched in silence as Eranomous rushed past him in the dark hall, crying out miserably before disappearing into the dark of further down. Jackelot held his breath for a moment longer before sighing out in relief. It must be too dark in here for him to see me' Jackelot lowered his head feeling sorry for the SkyWing. '''Sounds ''like he really cared for that SeaWing...I wonder what happened... Regardless of his pity, however, Jackelot knew it was good for his mission. Eranomous needed to hate the world to fulfill the prophecy, but Jackelot could feel guilt tingling up his claws climbing its way to his soul. Jackelot twisted around and followed after the SkyWing. Hearing his sorrowful sobs worsen. Jackelot watched Eranomous slam his burning claws against the wall and slowly drag them down. "I'm sorry Weed... I should've been able to protect you... but my selfishness got you killed... and I couldn't do anything to save you... I need you... I can't go on knowing you aren't out there... smiling somewhere..." As he watched the deformed Skywing, Jackelot couldn’t help but feel a twinge of pain in his heart. Those emotions he was going through, that pain on his face. Jackelot couldn’t help but see himself for a moment and be forced to think of Crimson. A shadow overtook his gaze as he finally looked away. I'm sorry it had to be this way, Eranomous. The Masked SandWing walked over to the balcony, seeing the storm worsen. I'm sure you just need one more to break... and then we'll both be done Era...' ''Jackelot spread his wings hurling himself from the balcony. He could hardly see, let alone fly, but he had to get back to the main entrance. '''I'll go in there and kill whoever I can. This is it… I need this to be over! Jackelot tumbled through the air until he spotted a safe place to land. He flew as close to the ground as he could, feeling the wind jerking him every which way, before then forcing his wings to his sides. Jackelot tumbled through the snow and onto his claws. He quickly shook himself off, barely seeing the main entrance again. With a shivered breath, he slammed his tail down in determination. "Here we go..." As Jackelot approached the mouth of the cave he quickly spotted Skylis and Krona sitting next to each other. As Jackelot stepped inside there was a moment of silence as they noticed him. Both of them stepped back, seemingly readying themselves for battle. Well you both look unfriendly. Jackelot smirked behind his mask and laughed. Oh Skylis...I've waited for this day. "This is my thanks for saving your tails... aggressive looks." The masked SandWing couldn't hide his mocking tone. Skylis... I hate you so much! You were given everything and you’re always perfect at everything you do... hehehe I wonder if you die perfect too... Skylis stepped forward, growling deeply. "You killed my Mother, didn't you!?" Jackelot chuckled. "Of course I did... but it wasn't personal..." Mostly Jackelot thought to himself candidly, "Trust me. But killing you... will be... Oh Skylis... I hated watching you... you think you're sooooo perfect... I hate dragons like you... life practically gives you everything, while the rest of us have to work our tails off to get the praise you always received." He lashed his bladed tail. It screeched loudly across the stone floor. Jackelot could feel his blood boiling inside his frozen body. "I would've hated growing up as your brother-" Suddenly, Skylis darted toward him with a roar. "Shut up!" Jackelot felt his heart jump as the SkyWing swung his claws at his throat. He's faster then I remember! But I can't let that phase me.’'' Jackelot felt Skylis' talons scrape across his metal neck guard. Jackelot sensed him hesitate. '''Get back! The Masked Dragon twisted around and slammed his wing into the SkyWing's chest, knocking him back. As Skylis fell back, Krona rushed up and grabbed Jackelot’s tail in her sharp jaws and bit down hard. Jackelot howled in pain, turning his attention to the young Vehement. Get off my tail witch! Over and over Jackelot slammed his fisted talons over the IceWing's head. Krona growled at him, suddenly blowing ice over his wound. Jackelot suddenly couldn't feel his tail at all. With that, he slammed her head one last time with all of his might. Finally, she let go, clutching her head in a daze. Looks like I'm gonna kill the last Vehement first! Jackelot stepped forward, but before he could take another step he felt Skylis slam into him, knocking the wind out of him and sending him to the hard ground. Next thing Jackelot knew the SkyWing climbed on top of him and aggressively slashed his talons across his face, cutting deep through his forehead and tearing a chunk of his mask off. "You're a dead dragon-" Jackelot growled jabbing his tail into the SkyWing's side burying it into his flesh. "Aaaahhh!" I got you! Jackelot flipped himself over Skylis and twisted his tail, shoving the blade even deeper into the SkyWing's body, causing him to scream out in pain again. I beat you... Jackelot felt the tear in his mask."How dare you... I liked this mask."He hissed, lifting himself off of Skylis and pulling his blade free. "I’ve been waiting to kill you for a long time... but I'll let you see the IceWing die first." Jackelot lifted his tail and began closing in on Krona. Krona's ears drooped as she backed up to the wall, still looking a little dazed. "Three moons... Red..." the IceWing was shaking with fear realizing her inevitable fate. As Jackelot began to swing his tail down, Skylis suddenly jumped in the way taking the killing blow to the head instead. The SkyWing crumbled to the ground with a heavy thud, no longer moving. Jackelot couldn't believe his eyes. He just died for her... why? There was a moment of silence as Krona stared at the dead SkyWing. "Skylis!" She cried. "NO!!!" Then her eyes suddenly flashed white and she fell over unconscious. Before Jackelot could even react he heard something to his side and felt something slam him off his feet and clear out of the cave. Jackelot tumbled across the snow and quickly scrambled to his feet, feeling warmth oozing from his side. Run! Jackelot knew it was Norse who had hit him. Run! His body and mind were telling him the same thing. ‘RUN RUN RUN!’ Jackelot stumbled across the snow and ran deeper into the blizzard hoping to lose the large IceWing. As Jackelot ran, he suddenly felt his body giving out. He slid to a stop coughing, smelling blood in his mask. Am I… dying? Jackelot looked back spotting Norse rushing over. I need to catch him off guard... so I can escape. The Masked Dragon lashed his tail and coughed again. "Norse… I'm pretty sure Adenium would prefer if you didn't ruin another Peacewing plan!" He shouted over the wind. Norse looked shocked. "What!?” He exclaimed. "What do you mean? This is part of the Peacewing’s plan!?" ‘Good I got his attention…’ "Hatred will fuel the Cursed SkyWing... and will give him unthinkable power!" Jackelot chuckled. "Adenium will control the Cursed One and use his power to become King of every tribe in Pyrrhia... thus bringing a new age of unity and peace... to those who follow Him." Jackelot examined the blood stained on the IceWing's tail. If'' ''I'm not here... Eranomous will blame you for Skylis' death. "AND you... ha ha ha... you will get to be The Cursed One's first kill as a rage fueled beast..." Norse tilted his head, obviously confused. Jackelot weakly laughed. "I think that blood on your tail will be convincing enough..." Before Norse could respond, they both heard a loud pained roar from back in the cave. As the large IceWing looked back, Jackelot quickly twisted around and continued running, gritting his teeth to ignore the throbbing pain from his side. As Jackelot continued to run he felt his strength leaving him. I think this wound is gonna kill me... Jackelot forced his claws through the snow just wanting to get back to the cave, vision blurring. Jackelot collapsed to snow, the blizzard was so loud by now that it almost sounded quiet. I can't feel anything... Jackelot wasn't sure if he was awake anymore, as he lay there he thought of everything he told Norse. The truth had finally spilt from his mouth and it disturbed him. His thoughts shifted to himself and when he thought about who he had become, the only word that came to mind was Monster. He had become a masked monster because he thought that was the only way to get his father's attention and love. I always have a mask on for him... because he didn't want me the way I was... so I let him destroy my body... and I excused his behavior... '' '' As he lay there motionless in the snow, a voice began to speak in his head. A memory. Jackelot recalled Morbid's words from the day he had first met him. " When you love someone... you tend to blind yourself to their bad qualities ... Famine's parents died a few nights after he hatched and... myself and a few others took it upon ourselves to help raise him... as he got older the others felt he was mature enough to take care of himself and went back to their own lives. But I had grown too attached to the boy… I viewed him as a son. Whenever he got hurt I was there to tend to his wounds and make him feel better, whenever he got in trouble I was there to excuse his behavior..." And then Famine had butchered Morbid with little to no thought. I've been doing the same thing... I should've turned on my Father when he mutilated me... But I just desired his love so much that I did whatever it took to earn his affection... and he'd probably kill me just as easily as Famine did Morbid... Finally, Jackelot's mind settled on Crimson. She never excused my behavior... she's always honest with me... and I never feel that mask on when I'm around her... I wish that fight wasn't the last time I'd see you... I wish I could apologize to you and just tell you how I feel. I love you more than anyone in this whole world... I just didn't feel worthy of your presence... because you are everything good in this world... and I’m everything wrong with it… I’m sorry… Crimson.’'' ~~~ Jackelot awoke to the sound of a small crackling flame nearby. When he examined his surroundings he saw a simple little fire going and the walls of a cave all around him. '''What...where am I?' ''The young SandWing tried to sit up, but immediately felt sharp pain course through his body. "Aahh!" Suddenly he heard a voice from behind him."You shouldn't move. I just finish wrapping your wounds." '''Crimson!? The beautiful ruby SkyWing walked over and sat down next to him. "Crim?" Jackelot squeaked. He knew he wasn't imagining her, she was really here."How did you find me... and why didn't you go home? I mean... don't you hate me...? I'd hate me if I were you..." Crimson lightly giggled. "Well, finding you was dumb luck. I was headed to the old Peacewing base... when the blizzard really became too much for me to handle. So I spotted this cave aaand... I tripped on you on my way over." She smiled sweetly and took one of his cold talons in hers. Her warmth made the young SandWing feel safe, it always did. She then continued. "And, I came to find you because… I know you... and I know... I know how you actually feel about me... because I feel the same way about you... I've known you were special to me since the night we met." Jackelot felt his heart warm up. She loved him too. All this time she had felt the same way as he did… But how could she feel that way about someone like him, he was a horrible dragon. "Crim...I-" The SkyWing covered his mouth and looked at him sternly. "I'm still talking Jack." Jackelot nodded and she removed her talons from his mouth. "As I was saying... I don't want you to lose yourself because your Father. You're not some tool your Father can use... you're a dragon... you're Jackelot... If that's not good enough for your Father... then forget him. Jackelot is all I want you to be... not some spooky Masked Dragon." "Crim..." Jackelot felt tears in his eyes. "I don't want to be my Father's monster anymore... I don't like what I've become..." Crimson nuzzled his snout with hers. "Then don't... when you are well enough to travel... let's just go home and forget about all of this... including your Father." The Young SandWing nodded. I won't do anything else for that snake... I'm not gonna be the Masked Dragon ever again. "Thanks for not giving up on me... and for coming back." She nodded. "Of course Jack." “Also, I…” Jackelot gulped down a breath before looking shakily at Crimson, "I'm sorry I yelled at you... and said the things I said..." He felt guilty for so much. He hoped one day he'd be able to forgive himself for The Mother he had slain, The Friend he had executed, and his jealousy that had driven him to murder. "I'm so sorry for the horrible things I've done..." Crimson laid her warm body next to his and locked eyes with him. "You'll make up for it in time and by helping others. I'm not going to say anything to make you feel worse then I know you already feel. We'll get through this together, Jack." Jackelot buried his head into her muffler and wrapped his fore legs around her. "I love you, Crim." This was the life he wanted, a life with Crimson as himself, and he was going to keep it this way. ~~~~~~~~ Next part: https://fjh-wings-of-fire-fanclub.fandom.com/wiki/The_Masked_Dragon_Part_Five